


you are the music in me

by UntitledAlsoUnknown



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Gay Stuff, Inspired by Taylor Swift, m supposed to, season five fix it, somewhere near canon, why can't i write what i'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntitledAlsoUnknown/pseuds/UntitledAlsoUnknown
Summary: A *potential* series of oneshots inspired by music I love. Currently features one Kara/Lena chapter based on Exile by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this after seeing a video. Look up Supercorp, Exile on youtube by Clara Edits. It made me have to write this, and is a good headspace to be in before you read this.

I can see you standing honey/with his arms around your body/laughing but the jokes not funny at all

A hundred times, a thousand times, maybe, Kara had seen doors open and close with Lena on one side or another. She'd seen Lena in her office, in Kara's, in one of their apartments. It had never hurt as it did now, not even when Lena left Kara alone in the fortress of solitude. Lena had told Kara she knew, she had known, and that the Super Secret was busted. Lena teleported out, leaving Kara standing at the console with a, "Don't follow me," before the portal had closed. It had been six months since she'd seen Lena. She had tried. She'd called, sent texts, and even flown to her balcony. Lena had lined her house, her office, and even her cars with lead. Kara couldn't even check on the woman. It had been six months since she'd seen Lena, and if she had known Lena would be here tonight, Kara wouldn't be.

Kara doesn't know the man with his arms around Lena, but she can feel the bile, the anger, the jealousy. The man leans closer, whispering into Lena's ear. Kara can't hear the words through her haze, but she sees Lena's hand cover her mouth, barely containing a laugh.

I can see you staring honey/like he's just your understudy/like you'd get your knuckles bloody for me

Lena turns and puts her arms around Jake's neck. She leans into him, keeping the laugh going, refusing to let her surprise at Kara's appearance shake her confidence. She hadn't come to any public functions in months. Lena thought she would be safe here at Catco after rumors circulated that no one saw Kara Danvers often anymore. She steps on her tiptoes to kiss Jake's cheek, his scruff scraping her lips and chin. IT's so different from the fantasies she had allowed herself to harbor for three years. He holds her tightly for a second, and Lena feels the laugh rumbling in his chest. Jake is strong, safe, and an open book. He is good for her. His hand is firmly on her lower back, making sure she doesn't fall as she rocks back off her tiptoes. He is strong; he is safe. She looks back up at him, and she sees it in his eyes: he already loves her. He hasn't said it yet, but he does.

Lena spins out of his grasp, a gentle smile on her face so he doesn't take it as what it is: an escape. He keeps a hold on her wrist, gentle and reassuring. Lena looks for the servers who are sure to be circling around this party. She sees one and waves him down. The man smoothly moves through the crowd, holding a platter supporting glasses. Lena grabs one and so does Jake. She gently touches his glass with her own, then downs it in one, catching the server before he can disappear. She trades her empty glass for a full one and keeps her attention on Jake. There is no one here but him, she tells herself. He is kind and strong, and he hasn't said it yet, but he loves her. She's sure of it.

And it took you five whole minutes/to pack us up and leave me with it

A hand presses between Kara's shoulder blades, bringing her back and making her look away from Lena. "Are you okay? Do you want to leave?"

Kara looks at Alex, who probably feels guilty about convincing Kara to finally go out in public, only to run into Lena. Kara can see it in Alex's eyes: she's sorry. She shakes her head. "No, I'm fine." Alex pointedly looks at Kara's hands, which are clenched into fists, like her body refuses to let her lie. Kara flexes her hands open and looks at Alex. "I will be fine. We should stay for a bit. People have wondered where I've been." As if on cue, William comes up and hugs Kara.

"I am so happy you're here! I haven't seen you at a work party in, what, six months?" William happily hands Kara and Alex glasses of champagne. "Have you been avoiding us?"

"Of course not!" Kara laughs awkwardly, trying to stay focused on William and his happy personality. "I've just been, around, you know, fighting bad guys and stuff."

William laughs loudly, and Kara laughs along weakly, trying to join him in his joy. She's not quite there, even now. Alex's pitying look makes pretending harder. Kara takes a sip of her drink and wishes she had snuck alien rum in. Over the rim of her glass, she looks at Lena. Their eyes meet.

Balancing on breaking branches/Those eyes add insult to injury

Jake says something to Lena, but she misses it entirely. She had been avoiding looking across the room to where she knew Kara was standing with Alex, but she couldn't help herself. They hadn't seen each other in so long that Lena's eyes had a mind of their own. They darted over to Kara, only to find Kara already looking at her. Kara lowered the glass, but she didn't look away. A pit settled into Lena's stomach, a heavy leaden ball of guilt, anger, and sadness, all in one.

Lena had tried to clean break with Kara, but it hadn't worked. She'd read every text, every email. She'd listened to every voicemail. If she was honest, she still did when she couldn't sleep. Jake squeezes Lena's arm, and she looks at him, her cheeks red. "You okay?"

Lena laughs. "That first glass hit me hard." He laughs at her, with her, and kisses her cheek. The guilt in her stomach gets bigger. He loves her, and she just needs someone, anyone.

You're not my homeland anymore/so what am I defending now?

Kara watches Lena kiss the man, once, twice, three times, and she feels sick. She had thought there was something between her and Lena. Some mutual feelings that, if Kara could just tell Lena her secret, they would act on. There had been times Lena's eyes had lingered just a little too long. There had been times when Kara had hugged her just a little too long, trying to convey the way she felt. She had been so sure about it that she was ready to tell Lena both secrets. She had been ready to take the leap, but she had been too late. Now Lena has someone, and she doesn't want Kara. Not in her heart, not in her life. Kara can't help but feel that she can explain herself better. That she can help Lena see what she had tried to do, and maybe they'll still have a chance.

"Stop staring," Alex whispers.

"I'm not staring," Kara whispers back. She looks around and wonders where William has gone. "Who is he?"

"I don't know." Alex looks sad, and Kara can't take it. She looks at the floor. Alex knows how Kara feels. Kara had to explain when Alex had found her collapsed in the middle of her apartment with all of her furniture smashed. A simple, 'she's my best friend' didn't cut it that time. "You could tell her how you feel."

Kara's eyes snap back to Alex's. "Are you crazy? Look at her. She looks happy."

"Does she?" Alex asks quietly. William joins them again, and Kara looks back at Lena over his shoulder. Lena looks happy, doesn't she?

I'm not your problem anymore/so who am I offending now?

Kara is looking at her again. Lena can feel it under her skin. She can feel the Kryptonian's eyes like they're burning her. Lena sets down her glass (is it her fourth? Fifth?) and leans up to whisper in Jake's ear. He's networking, and she hates to bother him, but she can't stand being in here anymore. "Hey, I'm gonna get some air." She gestures to the balcony of Andrea's office.

Jake puts his arm around her waist. He always does that, like he can't speak to her without pulling her close. She doesn't usually mind, but right now it makes her feel trapped. "Want me to come out there with you?" Lena shakes her head, and he smiles. "Okay, have fun." She unwinds herself from him and goes outside. She hadn't seen Andrea in the crowd, but she assumes the woman won't mind the intrusion. The door closes softly behind her, and she finally feels like she can breathe again. She lets out a heavy sigh and looks out over National City.

I think I've seen this film before/and I didn't like the ending

"Lena," Kara says softly, letting the door swing closed behind her.

"Kara," Lena answers tersely, not turning around.

Lena's looking out over the city, and Kara joins her, staring out at it like it has all the answers. "I've called."

Kara can hear that Lena's heart has sped up, and she worries that Lena is afraid. "I know."

"I've texted too."

"I know."

Kara sighs heavily. "You've lined everything with lead."

"So, you've checked."

"I wanted to check on you."

Lena's heart beats faster, and Kara can tell she's gripping the railing tighter. "I don't need you to check on me."

"Lena, please." Kara turns to face her old friend, her old crush (is that a strong enough word? She loves her. She never said it, but she does). "Can you look at me?"

Kara watches Lena's back go rigid. She stands straighter and slowly, deliberately, turns to face Kara. "Why do I need to look at you?" Lena's voice is bland, colorless, and would fit best in a boring boardroom meeting. "What am I supposed to see here?" Kara is stunned. She hasn't seen Lena up close in six months, and every emotion she had told her to bury is at the front of her mind. She's tongue-tied. All she sees is the woman she wished for and wanted for three years. She can't fix it. Lena seems to take her silence as a surrender, and she continues, "You lied to me, manipulated me, and destroyed the last bit of trust I had. So, tell me, what am I supposed to see?"

"I made one mistake! One mistake, that was only ever meant to protect you. And in return, all you did was hurt me in every way imaginable." Kara hadn't meant to blow up, but she hurts, and she's tired, and Lena doesn't answer her calls. She's at wit's end here. "I wanted you to be safe, and all you've done is abandon me." Kara stops, covers her face, and pauses. This is a mistake.

I think I've seen this film before/so I'm leaving out the side door

Lena watches Kara's face, waiting to see if she'll say more. She can feel her own heart breaking in two. Kara drops her hands and looks at Lena again, her blue eyes watering. Lena wants to reach out to Kara and pull her close, but instead, she holds tighter to the railing. "You didn't make one mistake. You lied to me again and again. When does it stop being a mistake and start being a choice?" She stares Kara down. "You didn't tell me one lie. You did it again and again. You made me feel like a fool. You hurt me. Every one of our friends knew but me. Was it because of my name, because of my brother?" Lena can feel her eyes watering, and she blinks away the tears. "Tell me Kara, what would have made you trust me.

Kara stutters and stumbles over her words. She inhales sharply, then exhales without saying anything. Kara clenches her hands, and for one bizarre moment, Lena thinks Kara is going to jump off the balcony, but she inhales again and says, "Superman hasn't perfected protecting those he cares about. He's been in love with the same woman for years, and every day he worries he won't be able to protect her." Kara glares at the balcony below her feet like it has insulted her. "I worry about Alex. I worry about J'onn." Kara looks at Lena. "Nia, and Brainy and Winn, I have worried about all of them. But I think I fear for you the most. I always have, since the day we met. I worry about what people will do if they know, if they figure out how I feel about you. I am so afraid of what could happen if you let slip who I am or how close we are." Kara angrily wipes a tear away and says, "How we were." She drops her hand to her side. "At first I didn't tell you because I couldn't." Kara wipes away another tear, and Lena is frozen. "But then it was about how you look at me, and how that would change. Superman can't always protect the woman he loves, and I was afraid I couldn't either."

Kara stares at Lena, but Lena is frozen. She's trying to process what Kara is saying, but it doesn't make sense. Lena looks through the glass walls to the party ten feet from them. She can see Jake's head tilted back as he laughs. He's always laughing. If Lena is honest with herself, his pure sunshiny joy is what attracted her to him. If she's truly honest with herself, it's because he's like Kara. He is pure joy, and he protects her. Lena turns back to Kara and sees she's gone. The door swings shut where Kara was. Lena is stunned, and her stomach twists painfully, the guilt growing larger.

You were my town, now I'm in exile seein' you out

"I'm leaving," Kara says to Alex. Alex looks around for a moment, and Kara knows she's looking for Kelly so they can all leave together. "Stay," Kara says. "You should have a good time out, even if I'm not. I'll be at home." Kara feels weird calling her apartment home. If anything, she's been a ghost lately, haunting her own apartment. It's full of memories of her and Lena, and she just floats between them, trying not to touch them.

"Are you sure?" Alex asks. Kara nods before the question is finished. "Kara, I'm sorry. I really didn't think she'd be here. Do you want to talk about it?"

Kara shakes her head. "Later. Tell Kelly I said goodbye." Kara goes to grab her coat off the rack. She doesn't need it, doesn't want it, but she has to keep up appearances. She puts it on at a human speed and walks out to the floor's lobby. She presses the elevator button and waits. She squints her eyes, feeling the tears continuing to escape. She should have just flown off the balcony like she wanted to, that would be faster than this. She sighs and collapses in on herself, rounding her shoulders and knowing she can't simply fly away from every uncomfortable situation.

You were my crown, now I'm in exile seein' you out

"You were wrong," Lena says angrily to Kara's back. Kara's shoulders are rounded like she's hunched in on herself, and then they straighten out and Lena can see it. She can see what it looks like, the moment Kara stops being Kara and starts being Supergirl. She doesn't understand how she couldn't see it before, and if she's honest, she's upset about that. She's a genius, and she couldn't see what was literally in front of her eyes.

Kara doesn't turn around, but Lena continues anyway. "You were wrong to decide that you get to protect me. You were wrong to hide yourself from me, to leave me out in the cold. If you-" Lena clears her throat, and takes a leap, hoping she didn't misunderstand, "if you loved me, you needed to trust me. And you've proven that you didn't that you don't." Lena steps closer to Kara, five feet between them as the elevator arrives. "You don't trust me, whether you wanted to protect me or not." Lena waits, knowing, wondering, and even wanting Kara to get into the elevator. If Kara leaves now, it's over. There's nothing left, and Lena can move on. She'll keep Kara's secret because she owes the woman only that much.

You never gave a warning sign

The elevator doors open, and Kara considers getting in. She should leave. She could leave, right now. The sounds of the party drift into the hallway. People are laughing, cheering, and glasses clink. Kara can't even remember what they're celebrating here. The elevator starts to close, and Kara almost reaches out to catch it, but instead, she turns around. "If?" Kara asks. "If I loved you?" A tear rolls down her cheek and she lets it go. She knows the wall behind Lena is glass, but she's passed caring. "There is no if, Lena. I have, and do, and am afraid I always will love you. I made so many mistakes, and I can't take any of them back." Kara breathes a shaky breath, but if they're here now, there's no turning back.  
"I think I've been in love with you since Clark and I first walked into your office, and I have been so scared of all the things that could happen to you." Lena inhales sharply, and Kara is afraid. Maybe this isn't the love Lena meant. Maybe Lena meant best friend love, and it's too late to take it back. Kara plows on.

"I never felt jealousy until I saw you with Jack. I didn't know enough about you then. I didn't know how you felt, what you wanted, or if you would get back with him. I just knew I had never felt that feeling before, not in such a raw powerful way." Kara takes a chance. She steps closer to Lena. Lena doesn't step back, she just watches Kara with watery eyes. "Then I was with Mon-El. I thought he was best for me, and it was what's best for you, keeping you in the dark." Kara overs her face. "I know you don't feel the same way, and that I was in my own head, in my own heart, but I was lost. I am so sorry I hurt you."

I gave so many signs

Kara looks like she's going to keep going, and Lena is torn whether to let her or stop her. She cuts in. "That wasn't best for me." Kara stops and meets Lena's eyes again. "That was never best for me." Lena runs over every interaction they've ever had. Every time she got too excited and told herself that Kara didn't feel the same way. She tries to see them in this new lens, where Kara was feeling the same way. The dinners that felt like dates, the game nights where they were the perfect partners. Every clue she might have missed. She thinks about Kara lying to her and tries to reframe her own pain. Kara hurt too. "You had James break into my lab." Kara nods. "That was wrong."

"I know." Kara nods again, hope in her eyes. "I know it was. I was scared and paranoid. I will never stop being sorry about that."

"You didn't want to tell me who you really were because you didn't want me to get hurt." Kara's eyes are still watery. She ignored the tear hanging off her chin and nods one more time. "But I did get hurt. And I did what I always do when people hurt me. I built a wall and suffocated behind it." Lena steps closer to Kara, leaving almost no space between them. "I can't just forgive you right now." Kara starts to step backward, and Lena grabs her arm. "I want to try." The hope in Kara's eyes makes Lena want to cry too. "I want to talk. I want to try."

All this time/we always walked a very thin line


	2. love won't let me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's an unedited one shot. I'm trying to get something written while I'm stuck on my other stories.

_I always said I wouldn't stand/In the way of your dreams_

"What do you think I should do?" Kara asked Lena. Lena's hands were frozen over the coffee maker. She realized she had paused and continued what she was doing.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked as she poured creamer into her coffee. She pulled the used pod from the coffee maker and threw it into the trash under the sink. She stirred slowly, making sure she wouldn't turn and look at Kara anytime soon.

"Should I take the job?" Kara came around the island in Lena's apartment and moved closer to her. Lena's heart rate picked up, and she knew Kara could hear it.

"I mean, if you want it, of course, you should!" Lena's voice sounded too fake even to her.

Kara reached out and gently touched Lena's arm. Lena fixed her face in a gentle smile before looking at Kara. "Lena, this is a great opportunity. I can spend some time working with Clark, expanding my resume, and getting to watch the boys grow up. I mean, I know I have a Pulitzer, but I can do more!"

Lena wondered if she was imagining the pleading tone in Kara's voice. "Kara, it's good for you. It's good for your career." Lena held her breath, wondering if she could hold it so long she would die. Instead, she continued, "I think you should take it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I think I will." Kara laughed. "Will you help me tell Alex?"

"You haven't told Alex? She's gonna kill me for knowing first!"

_And what good is the wind blowing/In a blue sky to a bird without wings_

Lena felt like her heart had been sucked into a black hole. Catco agreed to lending its best reporter out. Lena had been sure Andrea wouldn't allow it, but she did. They were drafting a contract that said Kara would return in 12 months max. Lena knew how contracts worked. The Daily Planet would keep Kara for as long as the contract said they could, and not a day less. She was about to lose Kara for a full year. She felt the color slowly leaking out of her life.

Kara slipped her fingers through Lena's, borrowing strength from her. What she didn't know is Lena needed all she had. Lena smiled at Kara, and together they knocked on Alex's apartment. Kara released Lena's hand and got ready. Kelly opened the door and immediately lit up. "Hey, guys! We didn't know you were coming. Come in!"

Alex came around the wall from the kitchen, a bowl of popcorn in her hands. "Hey guys, we're about to watch a movie. Want to join?"

Lena tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Kara must have done the same because her face fell. "What's wrong?"

Kara tried to smile. "We need to talk."

"What is it?" Alex looked between them again. "Did you two finally get together?"

Lena laughed a little too loudly, and everyone looked at her. "What? We're not-No, we're not together." She covered her eyes and hoped everyone would look away.

"I have to tell you something," Kara said seriously. Lena uncovered her eyes, and Alex led them to the couch where Kara broke the news.

_And I meant it when I said it, I swear it/But things change and I can't pretend_

"Thank you so much for helping me find a place." Kara and Lena followed Lena's realtor through the third apartment of the day. This was the fourth time Kara had thanked her. Lena's heart broke every time they opened a new door.

Allison threw the door open wide and waved her arm wide. "Here we are!" She flipped on the lights, but it was unnecessary. The late Metropolis sun filled the apartment. The huge picture windows looked out over the city. Allison listed the amenities of the apartment and the building, which included a gym and a pool, but Lena wasn't listening. She was watching Kara's face light up as she looked out over the city. Allison followed Kara to the window. "Beautiful view, isn't it?" Kara nodded. "In the bedroom, there's a door that leads to a deck. Ms. Luthor said you prefer to have a place to step outside and enjoy the outdoors away from prying eyes?"

Kara looked at Lena, and Lena felt her heart stop. Kara's smile was what Lena thought of as her own private Kara smile. It looked like the sun rose and set on Lena, and sometimes it made Lena feel like Kara was feeling something she couldn't be. Kara walked over to Lena and wrapped her arm around Lena's waist. Lena leaned into Kara, taking in her warmth. Kara looked at Allison. "Ms. Luthor was right."

"Would you two like to see the bedroom? It's amazing." Kara nodded, letting go of Lena and taking her hand instead. Lena blushed and her heart sped up. The master bedroom was huge. Kara's entire rent-controlled National City flat could fit in this apartment's master bedroom, bath, and closet.

"How did you find this place?" Kara asked as she looked at the walk-in closet.

"Ms. Luthor lives in this building. She owns the penthouse."

"Of course you do," Kara rolled her eyes at Lena, laughing. "So when you're in town we'll be neighbors!" Kara took a deep breath, then looked back to Allison. "Okay, tell me. How much does this place go for?"

Allison smiled, clasping her hands in front of her. "If you choose this apartment, The Daily Planet's rent stipend will cover it."

"No!" Kara looked around the huge room. "There is no way!"

Lena laughed, and Allison spilled the beans. "LuthorCorp owns the building, not just the penthouse. Ms. Luthor's company sets the rent."

"Lena!"

Lena laughed. "If it helps, I lowered the rent for everyone in the building. And I bought it a year ago, not when you were planning to come here."

Kara took Lena's hand again and turned back to Allison. "I'll take it."

When Allison led Kara to the paperwork she'd had enough of a hunch to bring, Lena's smile fell. It was happening. It was real.

_That I could somehow how live without you/No matter what I said_

"Can you toss me the tape?"

Lena threw the tape at Kara. Well, she tried to. The sticky side caught on her hand and launched the roll four feet to the left of where she meant for it to go. Kara super sped to the side, catching the tape roll and returning to the box she was packing before the cardboard flaps could even launch themselves up.

I just can't turn around, walk away/Give it up without a fight, love won't let me

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here with you," Kara said as she carried a small duffel bag. "You know I could have gotten a hotel room, right?"

Lena rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Why in the world would I let you do that?"

Lena put her keys on the bowl by the front door with the mail. She started trying to shrug off her jacket when she felt Kara's hands settle gently on her shoulders. Her heart took off, leading a drumline she knew Kara could hear. "Let me help you with that." Lena shrugged out of her coat and Kara hung it for her. "You could have let me because I'm a strong independent woman-"

"-Who don't need no man," Lena finished. "Good for you, I'm not a man. I'm your best friend." Lena wasn't sure, but she thought maybe Kara looked disappointed. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Depends, what are you offering?"

Kara's smirk hit Lena right in the pit of her stomach. She loved the way Kara had a smile just for her. Lena couldn't help but tell Kara exactly what she was thinking. "Whatever you want."

Kara wrapped Lena up in her arms and spun her around right there in the entryway. "Yes!" She held onto Lena around her middle and carried her into the kitchen. The island was where Lena kept her takeout menus almost exclusively for Kara. She set Lena down, keeping her left arm loosely around Lena's waist as he pulled out the takeout menus she wanted. "I want Chinese, pizza, and potstickers." She turned to face Lena and leaned in close enough that, for just a moment, Lena thought Kara might kiss her. "Can we order ice cream?"

Kara hooked her hands into Lena's front pockets, pulling her close. She smiled at Lena and waited. Lena watched Kara's eyes as they shined, searching for something she knew wasn't there. "Anything for you." Kara's squeal shattered a water glass Lena had left on the counter. Kara cleaned up the glass with her hands, apologizing profusely as Lena caught her breath. Hold it together Luthor, hold it together.

_A lot of people looking around/Trying to find out where they're at_

Lena told herself she should (and would) spend less time with Kara. She had meant it, too. Lena didn't want to rip off the band-aid when Kara left for Metropolis. She wanted more of a gentle separation. Ideally, each day she would see Kara a little less, that way when Kara wasn't in her life daily it wouldn't be so painful. Instead, Lena felt like she'd done the exact opposite. She was leaning into Kara, her very own sun. There was a blanket draped across them, and Kara had her arm over the blanket and draped around Lena. Who was Lena kidding? This wouldn't be like ripping off a band-aid, this would be like pulling duct tape off a bullet wound, and she would meet that when it came.

Kara sighed happily and leaned her head on top of Lena's. Lena's heart sped up. She tried to cover it with a fake cough and knew she was busted when Kara giggled behind her. "Shut up, Kara." The giggling continued, so Lena threw out an elbow, catching Kara in the stomach. Kara trapped Lena's arm with her free hand, laughing harder as Lena tried to fight her way out of Kara's grip. Eventually, Lena surrendered, and Kara kept both arms around Lena. Lena relaxed into Kara's arms, her face burning and her mind getting away from her.

Lena didn't know how much later it was when she opened her eyes. She seemed to be floating, at first. She gasped as she came to, watching her walls float by her. "Wha-"

"Shh," Kara soothed her quietly. "You fell asleep on the couch. I'm taking you to bed." Lena relaxed, letting her head fall back onto Kara's chest, fisting a hand in Kara's soft, loose t-shirt. "Don't worry, I got you." Lena felt tired tears gathering in her eyes. Pulling off this duct tape was going to hurt so much. Kara kicked open Lena's door and walked across the room to the king-size four-poster bed. She didn't need the light, and Lena realized she'd never asked how good Kara's night vision was. Was that a Kryptonian power too? Kara held Lena close to her chest as she pulled back the sheets. She set Lena down gently and pulled up the covers over her. "Good night Lena, I'll see you in the morning."

Kara turned away, and Lena almost didn't say it. She told herself to stay quiet, but what came out was, "Stay."

"Hmm?" Kara turned around.

Lena reached out and grabbed Kara's hand. She tugged gently, making it obvious what she wanted. "Stay in here?"

Lena couldn't see Kara's smile, but she heard it when Kara said, "Okay." Lena let go of Kara's hand and slid across the bed to make space. She rolled over, felt the mattress sink under Kara's weight, and reached behind her. She found Kara's hand and pulled it closer. Kara laughed and scooted closer, and arm around Lena's middle. "Night Lena."

"Good night Kara." This wound would never heal, she knew it.

_I just can't/Say goodbye, after all this time/Love won't let me_

"Thank you for helping me unpack." Kara looked out the window of the town car and watched her new city's skyline glide by. "I mean, I could have unpacked myself no problem, but I'd rather have the company." Lena stared at Kara for as long as she could. She wanted to memorize Kara's face, her eyes, her laugh. Kara reached for Lena's hand. "Lena? You with me?"

Lena shook her head and squeezed Kara's hand in response. "Sorry, yeah. I'm just gonna miss you, that's all."

"You don't have to miss me. I can get to National City in minutes. I would have flown you home if you didn't hate it." Kara tilted her head. "Also, I've never broken the sound barrier while carrying someone. It doesn't seem safe."

Lena laced her fingers through Kara's. The drive to the airport isn't long enough for her. They'll be there in five minutes, and for once, Lena wishes she didn't have a private car. She should have pushed her takeoff time, or taken an uber, or anything other than letting this ride end. Lena could only offer Kara a small smile. "I don't think I'd like to be the one you experiment on." Lena berated herself internally. She would love to be the person Kara experimented with, if nothing else.

Kara's thumb stroked the back of Lena's hand as she laughed. They entered the back gate of the airport. The driver showed his license, and they were able to pass with little trouble. "It always amazes me that you just get to…go. Do you know what regular people have to do? There's waiting, and walking, and id checks, and body scans and sometimes searches."

The sleek black car stopped near a hangar. "I am aware of how the other half flies, it's just been a long time since I had to do it."

The door opened on Lena's side. "Miss Luthor?" The driver, Jackson maybe, reached in to help Lena out. Lena chest ached, and she took a deep breath as Jackson shut the door behind her. She could do this. She could say goodbye. She would do this. National City without Kara would be fine.

Lena turned around and met Kara's eyes over the top of the town car. She couldn't do this. She couldn't say goodbye. "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay." Kara hurried around the car and pulled Lena into her arms. Jackson stepped away, getting Lena's day bag to pass it off to the plane staff. "Don't cry, please." Kara put her hands on Lena's cheeks. "We're going to see each other every weekend. I'll fly up during the week sometimes. And J'onn can't cover every Supergirl assignment. I'll be there all the time."

A tear slid down Lena's cheek, and Kara wiped it away with her thumb. Kara's eyes watered too, and Lena almost broke. Tell her, tell her. Just tell her you love her. "Kara I-"

"What is it, Lee?"

Kara is so close; Lena could stand on her tiptoes and kiss her. She could just do it. She should do it. "Kara, I don't know how to do National City without you. You've been there since day one."

"I'm still going to be there. Not as often, but I'll be there. I belong there, and I'll always belong wherever you are. Okay?" Lena nodded, and Kara pulled Lena into a tight hug, tighter than usual. Lena felt her heart splintering. She was missing her chance. It was now or never.

"Miss Luthor?" Jackson looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but if you don't take off in the next ten minutes, you'll be stuck here for another hour."

"Thank you," Lena pulled back from Kara. "I have to go."

"Yeah," Kara's watery laugh somehow made this hurt worse.

Lena tiptoed up and kissed Kara's cheek. "I love you, okay? Get home safe."

Kara smiled. "I love you, too. Text me when you get home."

Lena turned away from Kara and started walking to the plane. "Don't look back, don't look back," she whispered. She hit the top of the stairs on the plane and couldn't help herself. She looked back. She wasn't sure, but it looked like Kara was wiping away tears. She hurried onto the plane, taking her seat and closing her eyes. She let the tears flow freely.

_Just tell me you don't want me to/Turn around, walk away/Give it up without a fight, love won't let me ___

__Lena sat at home, wine in hand and a scotch on the table. She was not going to cry, but she knew she had blown it. She missed her chance. She should have told Kara at the airport. She should have told Kara a hundred times. It's not that hard to say. Kara, I'm in love with you. Not I love you, but I'm in love with you. She didn't, and now it was too late. She looked at her phone and considering just sending it in a text. She finished the wine and left her phone alone. Lena drank the scotch next, intending to forget today and, if she was lucky, sleep through the night._ _

__She didn't know how she would make it through the next year, but she could, and she would. Kara would text, and call, and visit. Lena could do this. A Luthor doesn't collapse, and Lena wouldn't be the first. There were almost no lights on in the penthouse, and she wouldn't change that. She hadn't turned on the heat, the television, or any music. Lena downed the scotch, hoping it would chase away the fear creeping in._ _

__Supergirl belonged in National City, but what if Kara decided she didn't? What if being close to Midvale, close to Clark's family suited Kara better? She could watch her family grow, what little blood family she had left. Lena leaned forward and grabbed the decanter. She would pour a final scotch and then try and go to bed._ _

__A knock on Lena's door shook her from her pour. She set the decanter down and walked to the door. If the doorman had let someone up, it was important. Lena composed herself, then opened the door. No one was there. She looked down the hallway, knowing there was not a place for anyone to hide. The knocking happened again. Lena shut her front door and turned around. The knocking was at her balcony door. But that couldn't be-_ _

__Lena hurried to her balcony door, pulling open the curtains. She must have had too much to drink, because Supergirl was on her balcony. Lena unlocked and opened the glass door. "What are you doing?"_ _

__Supergirl walked past Lena, strolling into the apartment. "I was in the apartment, my new apartment, and it's great, it really is. But, the longer I stayed there, the more I knew something was wrong."_ _

__Lena slid the glass door shut and looked at Kara. "Did you forget something?" The look on Kara's face confused Lena. It was humbling, like Kara knew something she didn't._ _

__"Lena," Kara said gently, looking over to the coffee table and back. "I didn't forget anything. If anything, I made a mistake." She took a step closer. "Before I left, I tried to get up the nerve, and I couldn't. But I sat in that empty apartment and felt regret."_ _

__Lena pulled at the hem of her shirt. "You don't regret the job, do you? It's an amazing opportunity."_ _

__Supergirl grabbed Lena's hands. "Lena, it's not the job. The job will be great, I'm sure."_ _

__"What is it, then? The apartment?"_ _

__"Lena, stop." Lena nodded and waited. "Lena, I love you." Lena nodded and waited. Kara said it again. "I love you."_ _

__"I know, I love you, too."_ _

__Kara laughed. "Lena, I'm in love with you."_ _

__Sound stopped. Lena inhaled sharply, but she still couldn't breathe. She must have drunk more scotch than she remembered. Oh god, Kara isn't even here. Is she even alive? Lena checked her pulse._ _

__"Lena? Lena, are you okay?" Kara put a hand on Lena's shoulder. "Lena, I'm so sorry, I thought-"_ _

__"Say it again," she whispered. "Please, say it again."_ _

__"Lena Luthor, I am in love with you. I've been in love with you since Clark and I first walked into your office and I sat in my apartment for hours, trying to convince myself I didn't need to tell you."_ _

__"You're in love with me." Kara nodded, and Lena laughed. "Kara, I'm in love with you."_ _

__"Yeah?"_ _

__"Yeah." Lena grabbed Supergirl's cape, hooking her fingers into where it met Kara's shoulders. "Thank Rao," and pulled Kara down to her height so she could finally, finally, kiss her. "Will you stay?"_ _

__"I don't think I could leave tonight. Love won't let me."_ _


	3. my ex's best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one shot inspired by MGK and Blackbear's song 'my ex's best friend'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Just wanted to make sure you all know I am alive and I still write. I have not abandoned my Twilight stories, I just haven't felt like writing in a long time. I finally got some motivation!

_You know my ex, so that makes it all feel complicated, yeah_

Lena looked towards the door of this boring event. It was another fundraiser she didn't want to be at, so she hadn't been focusing on anything, but when the door opened her breath caught. Kara Danvers walked in, smiling at a man Lena recognized on sight alone. She had seen the reporter on the edge of a few different events she'd been to this year, and every time she was blown away. She had just started to get to know Kara when she and James were dating. In fact, she didn't tell him, but her attraction to Kara was the catalyst to their falling out. She couldn't sit at game nights and hang on James' arm when there was a chance Kara would be there. She couldn't do karaoke with the group, not after the first time she heard Kara sing 'I feel the earth move.' Kara never seemed to date, and internally Lena got more and more desperate. Every interaction made her feel like longing would swallow her whole.

Lena had left James only a month after meeting Kara. They'd been together for six months, and Lena knew that distance would be enough to make those feelings go away. Or, she'd thought it would be. The hole in her chest wasn't gone. If anything, in the last few months it had grown. It didn't matter. She could ignore Kara, could ignore this feeling. She just needed to make the required public appearance, go to the after-party, and go home and nurse a glass of scotch. She'd be fine. She might even break out a rare whisky to celebrate keeping it together. Everything would be fine. She just needed to make it a few hours.

Lena breathed a sigh of relief when the event ended. It was already well past midnight, and she just wanted to put some space between her and Kara Danvers. The woman's smile, her hair, the way she adjusted her glasses while she talked to people around the room…it was going to kill Lena. She wondered how long she needed to spend at the after-party. Probably at least a few hours. Lena slid into the back of the black car waiting for her. She slid off her heels. Her feet hurt.

"Hit me, Fred."

Warm eyes greeted Lena in the rearview mirror. "Each of us is more than the worst thing we've ever done." He had been ready for her to ask.

Lena pretended to think about it. "Just Mercy by Bryan Stevenson."

"You got it." Lena could see the crinkle around his eyes in the rearview mirror. She knew he was smiling. "Headed home, Ms. Luthor?"

Lena sighed, leaning her head back. She wondered if Kara was going back to her cute little apartment and if someone was waiting for her there. "I wish. I have obligations. We'll be heading to Pulse. Feel free to take the scenic route."

"How scenic are we talking?" Fred asked as he disengaged the parking brake.

"At least thirty minutes worth. I'm not ready for people yet."

"Scenic as can be, understood."

"Thank you, Fred." Lena poured herself a glass of champagne as the car began moving.

_You walked in my life at 2:00 a.m./'Cause my boy's new girl is your best friend_

Kara had seen Lena at the event earlier in the evening. She had looked stunning in a dark green dress, her hair pulled up to one side, long earrings glinting in the camera flashes. Kara had skirted the edges of the crowd, doing her best to move along and avoid the Luthor. William had asked her to come with him, a friend to be his buffer so Eve wouldn't hit on him, and she regretted it as soon as she saw Lena was there. She was amazing, intimidating, and Kara couldn't focus on anything else when she was around. When Lena and James broke up Kara had considered calling Lena to check on her, but her interest wasn't innocent. She never called.

"There you are!" Winn caught Kara's arm. "I've been looking for you everywhere." He tried to straighten his tie. "How do I look?"

Kara straightened the tie knot that Winn had pulled sideways. "You look fine. Why are you so nervous?"

"Because!" He reached for a shot that was on a tray passing by. He took it, then shuddered. "I want you to meet Jess, but she told me she's bringing her best friend too. What if she hates me, and Jess comes to her senses?"

Kara shook her head, then grabbed two shots that were offered to her. She couldn't get used to these after parties. The alcohol flowed freely, and it looked like Winn needed it. She handed him one shot, they clinked glasses and took them. The vodka burned on the way down. "Jess has come to her senses," Kara said after she coughed away the burn "That's why she's with you. If her best friend doesn't like you, then she's an idiot."

"Don't say that, what if she can hear you?" Winn looked around, panicked.

"Who is this best friend?"

Winn ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. He dodged Kara when she tried to fix it. "I don't know. She's famous, I guess."

"Winn!" A voice called above the thundering music. Kara and Winn both turned, and Kara vaguely represented the woman Winn had shared some photos of. She was dragging someone behind her, and when Kara saw who it was, her heart leaped. Jess hugged Winn, then hugged Kara. "Hi! Winn has told me so much about you, and I'm so happy to meet you." Jess let go before Kara could even respond. "Winn, Kara, this is my best friend, Lena Luthor."

Winn was delighted. The tech nerd in him was evident on his face as he reached out and shook Lena's hand a little too exuberantly. He didn't let go as he rattled oof, "Lena Luthor I'm so happy to meet you big fan the direction you're taking L-Corp is-"

Kara patted him on the back. "Winn, breath, let go."

Winn's mouth gaped open as he realized he was still holding on to Lena's hand. Jess looked at Winn like he was the sun. Winn gasped. "I am so sorry; Jess didn't prepare me. I didn't know I'd be meeting my hero tonight."

Lena's eyes slid between Winn and Kara. She settled on Winn. "It's quite alright, I would love to talk shop. I can see why Jess is so excited about you."

Kara cleared her throat, and Winn jumped back. "Sorry! Lena, this is my best friend Kara."

Kara reached out and took Lena's hand. "Good to see you again."

"You too," Lena smiled. Kara swallowed. Oh no.

_Act like you don't see me, we'll play pretend/Your eyes already told me what you never said_

Jess and Winn had insisted they all get a table to drink and talk and get to know each other better. Winn and Jess sat next to each other, holding hands on the table. Kara and Lena were forced to sit side by side. Lena could feel the warmth coming off Kara, and it felt a bit like sitting too close to the sun. She wanted out of here, but the more she drank, the looser her tongue got, and the more relaxed her shoulders were.

Winn leaned over the table, his free hand circling his whiskey glass tightly. "So Lena, how come I've never met you before! I've always been a huge fan!" He looked at Jess. "How could you keep her from me?"

Lena smiled and shrugged. "I seem to have met all your other friends." She gently elbowed Kara. "I've sort of known Kara here for about a year."

"What!?" Winn squawked.

Kara took a sip of her drink, then looked at Lena and smiled. The butterflies in Lena's stomach made her feel weak. "I'm sorry, Winn. I didn't know you were such a Lena fanboy."

"You didn't- she didn't-" Winn looked at Jess. "Can I trade my best friend for yours?"

Lena and Jess laughed while Kara looked affronted. Lena tried to rescue her. "I imagine that I wasn't a popular topic of conversation in your friend group after James and I broke up."

Winn's jaw dropped. "You're She Who Must Not Be Named?"

A drunken giggle exploded from Lena. Kara just looked mortified. She poured a shot from the bottle Lena had bought the table and threw it back.

"Wow!" Kara laughed. "What weather we're having?"

"Okay," Lena leaned in, like she had a secret. "You have to tell me, who came up with the nickname. Was it James?" Winn's eyes flicked to Kara, who was looking at a spot on the floor. "Kara!?" Lena put a hand on her chest and leaned back. "You!?"

Kara looked at her, a nervous smirk on her face. Lena couldn't stop her eyes from darting down to look at Kara's lips. "I didn't mean any offense! James threw a hissy fit if anyone said your name." She turned an accusing glare at Winn, leaning forward to jab him in the chest. "You were away the whole time they were together! That's not my fault!"

Jess covered her mouth with both hands, trying not to laugh out loud. Winn tried to lean over the table to jab Kara back and Jess caught his arm, making him sit back down. "A toast!"

"To what?" Lena and Kara asked at the same time. Lena laughed again. She poured a few sloppy shots, sloshing some of the expensive liquor onto the tabletop.

"I don't know!" Jess held her shot up, waiting for everyone to tap their glasses together again.

Kara piped up on Lena's right. "This is the…" She gestured to Winn, who finished with, "Start of something new!"

Lena rolled her eyes at Jess, who clearly adored Winn. She took the shot with them anyway, mumbling, "Nerds," afterward.

"Excuse me?" Kara leaned into Lena's space. "What was that?"

Lena smiled and pretended to zip her lips, lock them, and throw away the key. Kara leaned on her elbow and watched Lena. It made her feel too warm. She tried to push the feelings away.

_Now we're in the back seat of the black car going home/When she asked me, "Is it wrong if I come up with you?"_

Kara could see from the way that Jess and Winn were getting closer and grabbier that it was time to end the night. The alcohol was making it harder for her to stop laughing at Lena's jokes, to avoid leaning on her. She needed to leave. She checked her phone. It was already after three am. She knew it was too late to text Alex, and her car would definitely be staying at the club. She would not be driving anywhere. Kara sighed as they started wrapping up their tab.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked.

"I can't even imagine what this Uber is going to cost."

"You can crash at my apartment," Jess offered. "We're walking from here."

"Or," Lena offered, as they exited the club. "My driver is already here and waiting. We could give you a lift."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not." They all said their goodbyes, Jess and Winn stumbled off, laughing into the night. Lena pointed to a black car across the street, and they hurried over.

Lena slid into the back of the black town car first. Kara got in after her, and the driver shut the door. They sat there silently for a moment. The driver slid in, and Lena put a warm hand on Kara's thigh. Kara's heart leaped into overdrive, and she looked at the hand, holding her breath. "Watch this," Lena whispered. "Fred hit me."

Kara didn't look up from the hand on her thigh as the driver, Fred, spoke. "So many things are possible just as long as you don't know they're impossible."

Lena swayed forward a little, putting a hand on her forehead while she thought. She gripped Kara's thigh a little tighter. "I know! The Phantom Tollbooth by Norton Juster."

"Sharp as ever, Ms. Luthor. Where to?"

There was a pause, and Lena whispered, "Kara?" Kara snapped up, looking away from the hand. "Remind me of your address." She rattled the address off automatically.

"There first, Fred. I owe Kara a ride home after providing her too many drinks." Lena leaned back and started to let go of Kara's leg. Kara felt the pressure change, and she panicked.

She put her hand on top of Lena's, keeping it where it was. Kara could feel her cheeks heating up.

The car stopped, and Kara opened the door. "Would you like to come up for a drink?"

Lena bit her lip. She looked at Fred, who was carefully looking ahead. "Is it wrong if I come up with you?"

Kara reached for Lena's hand. "I don't think so." Lena took the offered hand and allowed Karta to help her out. She slipped a little on the curb, and Kara caught her. They both laughed.

Fred got out, coming around to shut the door. "Should I wait, Ms. Luthor?"

Kara answered. "No, I don't think so."

Lena nodded and let Kara drag her into the door. They giggled and hit the elevator buttons, waiting for it to arrive.

_We're both drunk on the elevator/When I kissed you for the first time in National City._

Lena couldn't remember what floor Kara's apartment was on. She let go of Kara with a small giggle, and Kara hit the tenth floor. The elevator was slow, and they stood in silence, watching as the floor numbers changed and waiting for the old doors to open again. Kara played with her hands, and Lena watched the girl, wondering if she should say something. She tried to, stumbled over her words, and giggled instead.

Kara looked at Lena, a small smile on her face. "What?" Lena didn't answer, but Kara giggled too.

Lena looked at Kara's lips. She wanted to kiss her so bad but didn't know what she should do. Was she misreading this whole situation? "Kara-" Kara surged forward, putting her hands on Lena's cheeks and crashing their lips together. Lena smiled in surprise, and their first kiss turned into teeth clicking together. Kara drew back a little, laughed, then leaned in again. Lena turned her head to the side, slotting their mouths together. She staggered a little, standing on her tiptoes to be on Kara's level.

Lena pushed Kara, shoving her into the wall at the back of the elevator and kissing her more deeply. Their tongues met, and the small moan Kara made turned up the heat at the bottom of Lena's stomach. The elevator dinged as the doors slid open. Lena tried to lean back, but Kara picked her up, sliding Lena's dress up to her hips so she could wrap her legs around Kara. Supporting Lena with one hand and looking for the wall with the other, Kara carried Lena out of the elevator, continuing to kiss her.

They made it two steps outside of the elevator before Kara turned and leaned against a wall, pinning Lena to it. Lena let out a small 'oof' and Kara stopped hissing her for a moment. "You okay?" She asked breathlessly.

"I'm great." Lena grabbed the collar of Kara's shirt, pulling her in again. A small laugh rumbled in Kara's chest. "What?"

Kara looked pointedly down at Lena, and the position they were in. She ran a hand over Lena's mostly bare hip. "We should probably get in my apartment."

"Yes, we should." Lena leaned in and kissed Kara's neck, nipping at the underside of her chin. Kara groaned, then pushed off the wall, carrying Lena down the hall.

"Shit, where are my keys?" Kara searched her pockets, and she couldn't see to find them. "Don't judge me."

"For what?" Lena mumbled into Kara's neck. Kara took a step back, balanced, and kicked her door in. "Kara!" Lena laughed as she looked at the way Kara had splintered the door frame after they crossed the threshold.

"It was already broken, I promise." Kara dropped Lena unceremoniously on the couch and walked over to the door. She picked up the splintered wood and shoved it back into place. Lena watched Kara walking, marveling in the strength of the beauty before her. She was so turned on that it hurt.

_I swear to God, I never fall in love/Then you showed up, and I can't get enough of it_

"Where were we?" Kara asked, turning around with a smirk. She hadn't intended to break into her own apartment, but there was no way she was letting lost keys get in the way. She had been dreaming of Lena Luthor for far too long to blow it right now. Lena looked Kara up and down, and Kara felt the goosebumps explode all over her arms. Lena had been in her apartment once before, maybe twice, but she had never looked like this; lips plumped, dress too high, and green eyes blazing with want.

Lena raised her hand and beckoned Kara to her with one finger. Kara walked to her on numb legs, disbelief over the moment leading her to Lena's call. Kara stood in front of Lena, looking down at her with a smile on her face. "I believe you were taking me to your bedroom."

"Is that what you want?" Kara asked lowly as she picked Lena back up.

"Is that what you want?" Lena echoed back, whispering into Kara's ear before nibbling on her earlobe.

"I want whatever you want." Kara started towards the bedroom before Lena answered.

"Good. Because I want you, Kara Danvers, to fuck me."

Kara walked to the bedroom, throwing Lena down on the bed before climbing on top of her.

_First off, I'm not sorry/I won't apologize to nobody_

The next morning Lena woke up, her head pounding in a bed that wasn't hers. Between her legs ached in the most delicious way. A warm arm was wrapped around her middle, holding her close. She could feel their bare body against her back, and it all came back to her. The sheets were pooled around her waist, and she could feel the cool air of the room. It all came back to her. She was wrapped in Kara Danvers' arms. Jimmy's best friend, Kara Danvers. She snuggled in closer, determined to enjoy this while she could. She laid there, listening to Kara's soft breathing, and stared out at the breathtaking view of National City.

She felt exhilarated. Kara was a goddess. She was the most caring, gentle lover Lena had ever had, and she was already mourning that this would probably never happen again. They were both drunk, and they shouldn't have done it. Lena wasn't sorry, and she wouldn't apologize to anybody. Even if James found out, she wouldn't say sorry to him either.

Lena daydreamed. She imagined a world where she could wake up in Kara's arms every day. She imagined going to shitty press events, irritating fundraisers, but rather than wondering if Kara was there, she could enter them with Kara on her arm. She imagined Kara kissing her openly in the back of clubs, instead of just in the hallway of her apartment building. Lena thought about their deep, passionate drunken kisses and she felt herself getting wet again. She wondered if Kara felt like making last night a two-time mistake when a knock echoed on the front door.

"Kara," Lena whispered, shaking the blonde's arm.

"Five more minutes, babe, please."

Lena's stomach swooped at the babe, but the knocking kept going. "There's someone at your door."

"They'll go away."

_Last year was a mess, and how I acted was beyond me/But the past still revolves me_

No sooner had Kara said 'they'll go away' then she heard a familiar noise. The piece of wood fell off the door, and it opened. "Kara!" Winn called as he came to her bedroom. "Kara, I've got your keys! His voice was getting closer, and Kara sat up in a panic, pulling the sheet to cover her and Lena's nakedness.

"Winn don't!"

"Jess loves you; she thinks you're the best. And she's pretty sure Lena likes you too-" Winn stopped short as he came around the divider that was Kara's makeshift bedroom wall. "Oh my god!" He saw them trying to cover themselves, covered his eyes, and spun around. "I'm sorry, I had no idea, your door is broken, oh my god." He took a step forward, stepped on Lena's discarded heel, and fell down, arm still over his eyes.

Lena giggled next to her, and Kara couldn't help but laugh too. Winn got up slowly, then walked slowly out of their line of sight. From the kitchen, Kara heard him clear his throat. "So, I guess Jess was right, you two really did like each other. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara, hiding her face in Kara's shoulder. Her giggles rocked Kara.

"Winn?"

"Yes?" He laughed.

"I hate you, get out."

Winn laughed his way across the apartment. He was almost gone when he said, "So what did happen to your door?"

"Get out!" The door shut behind him, and Kara hid her face in her hands.

_I swear to God, I never fall in love/I never fall in love, but I can't get enough of it_

"That was embarrassing, I am so sorry."

Lena watched Kara shrink into herself. She kissed Kara's shoulder and rubbed her back. "It's okay, Jess would have done the same thing to me. Except, you know, my penthouse has security and I don't kick down doors to get pretty girls in my bed."

Kara scooted out of Lena's arms so she could turn and look at her. "I do not kick down doors for pretty girls. I only kick down doors for one girl, who happens to be very beautiful." Kara leaned in slowly, and Lena kissed her.

"So, what now?" Lena didn't know where this was going, but she was hoping for something, anything.

"How about we go get breakfast?" Kara looked hopeful. "My treat?"

"How about my treat? You have a door you need to fix."

Kara slid out of the sheets, and Lena admired her figure as she went. "Here." Kara tossed a sweatshirt at Lena. "I doubt you want to go out in last night's dress."

Lena pulled the National City University sweatshirt on just in time to see a pair of sweatpants land in front of her. "So, are you going to tell James?"

"We can figure that out later. It's complicated." She shrugged, and Lena smiled. Kara crawled onto the bed again. "It doesn't have to be, though. Let's talk about it over food."

_You know my ex, so that makes it all feel complicated, yeah_

**Author's Note:**

> I might do this more times, so I'm leaving this open-ended. Do you guys like this? Are you disappointed it isn't my other stories? Comment and let me know!


End file.
